Tales of two cats
by xoxomellowwings45xoxo
Summary: When a mysterious fog comes around Gwen and Duncan they become well CATS! will these two teens finally get along and find out what happened or will it just get worse...
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiii! So okay I'm not dead or anything and you can tell in most of my stories I don't finish them :/ well that's because in most of my story's I can't think of anything else to write but for this one I'll TRY with all my might to finish it well here we go!

Disclaimer: Nope

"If you weren't always slacking off to do something else maybe just MAYBE we could work on it!" I yelled at Duncan. It was the beginning of the summer and we were supposed to be working on a Total Drama Reunion but Duncan was always with Courtney or breaking the law, whatever Duncan's do. Chris called US of all people to set this up. Instead of someone who ACTUALLY cares about this.

"Well at least I TALK to my girlfriend! You just ignore Trent ALL the TIME" Duncan yelled back at me he was really close to my face and was making me angry so to be honest I kind of snapped and slapped him.

"Don't you DARE talk about my relationship like that! I rather have an ANIMAL to work with then you!" I yelled at him

"Well sorry but you're stuck with me! Go complain to someone else!" Duncan yelled back. We yelled for a while like. All of a sudden it became really foggy and hard to breath. We both began to cough hardly and things began to get blurry the last thing I remembered was a figure in the background then I passed out. When I woke up I had a headache and couldn't find Duncan anywhere

"Duncan?" I said and began to stand but quickly fell and realized something was on me I looked behind me and saw Jeans and a black shirt with converses are these clothes ….mine? I thought to myself and then noticed the other pair of clothes Duncan….? And before I could say or think anything else I heard a scream coming from the other room  
"Duncan!" I yelled and ran to the other room and when I got there I saw a black cat with green tips and teal eyes and had a smaller version of Duncan's shirt on

"Cat…I'm a CAT" Duncan yelled as he looked in the mirror he looked mad and confused all at once.

"H-how..." I asked Duncan looked at me and his grew wide I got next to him and in the mirror was a blue cat with dark black eyes and a smaller version of my shirt.

"No….we ca-"

"We are…." Duncan said looking at me

I thought for a minute and then turned my head sideways "meow?"

_**Well that's how were starting it! Review please and stay tune to see what happens!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for my favorites and follows! So enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope**_

"A cat! A cat! I'm a cat why can't I be like a wolf! Or a tiger!" Duncan said as he stared at the mirror he's been saying this for about 2 hours and wouldn't stop.

"SHUT UP" I yelled at him and sighed "Look we need to find out what happened and why were well…cats" I said and Duncan nodded we began to walk out of the room when we hear a door close and footsteps coming.

"DUNCAN!" the voiced yelled out I rolled my eyes (however cats do…that) and looked at Duncan

"Now what!?" I asked him, Duncan looked around for a second and then ran to the closet and began to take off the small of his shirt and ruffle his hair. He looked like a cat that was a stray that needed to be fed.

"Now you!" Duncan said I began to do the same _I make a cute cat _I thought to myself and ruffled my hair. Duncan then meowed really loud and to get the girls attention. Courtney like ran in and looked around a couple of min and then looked down to see Duncan and I. Duncan sat there and meowed and tried to look cute but Courtney looked at me. And picked me up

"…blue?" she said and then picked up Duncan "…green…?"She then thought for a minute "DUNCANNNNN DID YOU SPRAY PAINT THESE CATS!" she yelled out Duncan looked at me saying "I need to tell her" and I just kept shaking my no but Duncan didn't listen to me and put his paw on Courtney's shoulder but before he could say anything Courtney dropped us both and went to the door

"Shut up Duncan! You can't tell her!" I yelled at him

"Why not! She's MY girlfriend!" Duncan yelled back at me.

"Because I'M not telling Trent you have no right to tell Courtney anyways! It does have something to do with ME" I said while Duncan just rolled his eyes.

"when do YOU talk to Trent" Duncan laughed "Oh were on this AGAIN" I said but before I said anything else I heard Courtney coming back with someone

"See! One's blue and the others have green!" Courtney said and began to bring in the person

_Trent?!_

_**Cliffy! Oh no! sorry for the short chapter but review **___


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii okay! Now that I have some Reviews I can make shout outs!

Smartgirl1718: Congrats! You're my first reviewer! Yay *Cookie handed to you*yay!

thegothchick67: Duncan would wont he xD gotta love him.

BlueBerryIceQuxxn: Yes a BIG one too. But don't worry I will tell what's happening

DISCLAIMER: Nope :/

"I bet Duncan brought here for some reason" Trent said as he picked me up. Why oh WHY was he here? Trent can't STAND Courtney and I'm not sure if Courtney's a fan of Trent either. Trent then put me down and picked up Duncan and smiled at him. "I'll take this little guy home he's cute" He said

Courtney then picked up me and handed me to Trent "Here take both of the fuzz balls I'm going to have to talk to Duncan about this when he gets home" she said Trent began to walk with us and then put us in a little basket and then looked at Courtney.

"Look Court…we need to stop this one of these times Duncan or Gwen is going to walk in on us" Trent said Courtney then looked around for a second and then smirked to him.

"There not here now…" She said and began to kiss him I looked at Duncan and he looks at me. As they began to make out on the couch (ew.) I jumped out of the basket and walked over to a glass that Duncan must have left out. I began to scoot it closer and closer to the edge when WHAM! It crashes onto the floor and glass spreads everywhere.

Everybody stares at me for a second and I just sit there as cute as can be a say "Meow?" Trent then puts me back into the basket and sighs.

"I better get going then" Trent says and Courtney sighs and nods in agreement

"I'll tell Duncan tonight about us if you tell Gwen" Courtney said and Trent nodded in agreement they had one last kiss goodbye and Trent put us in the back of his car.

It was quiet for a moment and then Duncan nudged me with his head "you okay…?" he asked like he was concerned but I bet you he wasn't.

"Well let's see I got in a fight with you, I turned into a cat, found out he was cheating on me with YOUR girlfriend and have no idea how to change back to HUMAN but you come in and ask if I was OKAY!? WHAT DO YOU THINK!" I asked I never act like this so I really didn't know what came over me like that.

"Okay then…." Duncan said and looked the other way I looked at him as he stared out the window and nudged him back

"hey…sorry about that I think I'm going crazy…" I said and Duncan looked at me.

"It's cool I'm use to it with Courtney and everything" He said back. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes and almost fell asleep until I felt Duncan move and saw him Jumping out

"Duncan? What are you do-" "Shhh" he said and looked up at the window and saw that it was down. I then began to know what he was doing and crazy enough I followed him. He stood at the top. And waited for Trent to come to a stop.

"This is Suicide!" I said and looked out the window to see everything moving super-fast.

"That's why we're waiting for a stop smart one" Duncan said rolling his eyes I breathed in and out and felt the wind rushing through my fur. The wind began to slow down.

_**Will she jump? Will trent stop and look for them? Will Courtney dump Duncan? Some of these questions answered in next chapter! Review and I'll give you all cake ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi-hi! Im back for another chapter and I might wanna say thank you for the followings and favorites I'm very happy about that and here are some shout outs!**_

_**Mickeymouse4everz 6: yeah I am a Gwuncan fan **____** but I use to not really care for Duncan and Courtney together I thought it was cute and how Trent and Gwen were together was cute too. But then when TDWT came out I started wanting them together…so now I'm here.**_

_**BeautifulAnnihilation: Nether do I! I honestly HATE these stories! It makes me feel weird to read them But then I was like eh…Yolo right?! (I'm soo sorry I just said that what is WRONG with me) and so here this is. **_

_**ALSO I am trying to make the chapters a little longer even though I'm REALLY bad at it…anyway ENJOY!**_

_**DISCALIMER: Nope :/**_

"You ready for this?" Duncan asked me waiting for a complete stop.

"No…but let's do this" I said and sucked in my air as it's the last breath I took. Trent then went into a slowly stop as he made as the red light flashed. Duncan then took 2 small steps back and jumped down quickly. I watched as Duncan tumbled down and get up wobbly. I then meowed at Trent really loud and he looked at me

"JERK" I yelled at him and jumped down, before I jumped I saw Trent looked at me with wide eyes and had his mouth opened. Just the sight of it made me want to giggle; I slowly got up but winced at the pain in my leg from landing on it. I tried shaking off the pain and continued to walk to find Duncan, I then saw him and began to walk faster to him when I heard a growl I think looked back to see a stray black dog with razor sharp teeth and then saw there was another one right behind it I then started to walk faster and saw Duncan sitting there.

"DUNCAN! RUN" I yelled as ran faster toward him. We ran faster and faster at the moment and heard the dog's paws hit the ground every minute. And the hot air hit my face as I ran faster down the path. I look to see that Duncan wasn't beside me and stopped.

"Duncan?" I asked and then heard a soft meow from above my head. I then look up to see Duncan sitting there on a tree branch. I then start to climb the tree and sit next to him as the dogs stay under us circling the tree.

"Now WHAT" I said in a hiss as I look at him

"We wait till mornings to climb down and then try to think who would do this to us" Duncan said "in the meantime let's just try to sleep on this" he said and closed his eyes . I then began to do the same and wait till morning.

"WAKE UP!" Duncan yelled in my ear and I then screamed.

"I had the weirdest dream that you and me we turned into cats and then…" before I could finish I looked down and saw paws instead of hands…"crap" I said and then looked at Duncan "so I was thinking we should go ask some people around about this" I finished but Duncan was already shaking his head no

"Um news flash sunshine this isn't Disney were we can go talked to people and they won't KILL US. Luckily for you I already have a plan" he said and winked at me.

I roll my eyes and sigh "well genius what's your plan?" I asked

"We go around the total drama people and see if they know anything…I have a feeling one of these loser did it" he said and began to get down the tree.

"Well Mr. Leader who should we start with?" I asked as I followed him.

"The most annoying one out there" he said and I know exactly who he was talking about.

"Cody."


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI! Nope not dead….just a really, really, REALLY long writer block….**_

"Duncan! Slow down!" I said as a chased after him and was almost out of breath "we…*pant* don't….*pant* know where he is!" I said and then fell down. Duncan stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"Look I really don't want to stay as a cat and I'm pretty sure you don't either so if we don't move fast were going to stay like this longer so let's GO" he yelled I then stood up and came close to him.

"Once again WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE. I think we should stop and look around to see where we are." I said and sat down.  
"We need to keep moving!"  
" Look around!"  
"Keep going!"  
"Look around!"  
"keep going!"  
"Look aro- Meowww" I said and saw Duncan look at me with his head sideways and started to walk around me and look  
"did you just…meow?" he asked I then looked at him with confusing I didn't know what he was saying! This isn't good! What if I stay this way oh nononono I can't! I'm only a teenager! I want to live my life as a human what am I going to do! I then meowed again but Duncan still didn't know what I was saying

"We're screwed! We're totally screwed! I'm going to be a cat! A freaking cat! And worst part is I HATE cats!"  
"Duncan calm down!" I said and then sighed in relief to know that I could still talk.

"What does this mean?" he asked and I stared at him

"we have to find the person responsible for this fast before we become REAL cats!" I said and then began to walk out of the woods and see a bunch of house that I didn't recognize. I then say Duncan go the other way and started to follow him. It felt like hours of walking and I didn't know when we were going to stop until Duncan stopped all of sudden and made me ump into him.

"what?" I asked and Duncan did a smirk (in a cat way…) and jerked his head a way.

"look who it is? Are little buddy Harold." He said and say him practicing his Kung Fu. Man does he still suck at it too….

"But where looking for Cody!" I said  
"who cares! He said and then walked his way over there and I followed. Harold did a punch in the air and saw us and waved and picked up Duncan.

"Hey little fella who's your little friend?" He said but Duncan hissed at him and scratched his face making him fall to the ground.  
"well looks like he's still a weak nerd." Duncan said that made Harold flinch

"Duncan? Is that you!?" Harold asked looking around and put his hands up "come fight me like a man you little coward!" he said and put his fist up. Duncan meowed and got Harold's attention

"Yo nerd down here!" he said that made him flinch but then got calm and started to laugh.

"you can't hurt me now your just a tiny cat!" Harold began to laugh until he jumped on him and stood on his chest and showed his paw to him  
"let's not forget that I'm the one with claws genius so were going to ask some questions and you're going to TALK" he said and sat on Harold.

Harold then got the courage to stand up with himself and grabbed Duncan by the fur "Why should I listen to you! Let's not forget you're the one that ruined my relationship with my Hot mama!" he said _hot mama? I think I'm going to be sick…._ I thought to myself and then ran up to Harold and scratched him in the leg which made him fall again I got beside him

"Look Harold its Gwen and I know Duncan is jerks…trust me I know but I really need your help!" I said and Harold sat and picked me up.

"I'll do it….but only for you not for the devil" he said and Duncan hissed.

_**Okay then! I'm gonna leave it like that! So do you know what's going on with this? And what's making them change! I bet you'll know now **____** please review and I'll give you treats!  
Duncan: what are they Dogs?  
Mellow: you're a cat.  
Duncan: *Hiss*  
Mellow: yea, yeah, anyways Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm just on fire today!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nah.**_

"So someone turned you into…cats?" Harold settled me and Duncan done on his desk. I nodded in response.

"And now we have to change back quick before we become REAL cats" I said

"Last I heard Justin was in Italy and Izzy was in a nut house so that leaves only 15 suspects left" Harold said making Duncan roll his eyes

"Thanks Genius but there's a problem. We don't know where to start." Duncan said I hissed at him while Harold rolled his eyes

"I was getting to that point GOSH the only person I know that lives near here and that's D.J" he said

"Great! Let's go Gwen" Duncan said and jumped down but Harold caught him.

"At 1 in the morning?" he asked and then pointed at the clock and puts Duncan back on the desk and opened his door and turned off the lights and turned to us. "If you want to leave early in the morning just walk out." He said and went to bed. Duncan then shrugged and stretched out while I curled up into a ball. Waking up from a nightmare with tears in my eyes wasn't what I expected for me to do, I tried wiping the tears with my paws but it wasn't really working out very well.

"hey… what are you doing up?" a voice said turning to see Duncan wasn't the best thing in the world and like I would tell him what's wrong without him laughing at him so I quickly turned my head back.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." I said Duncan then walked over in front of me and turned his head.

"Your crying…" He said and tried to wipe them away. (A/N yeah I know there cats but I'm trying to put in a sweet moment okay!) "Now tell me what really happened" he said pulling his paw away.

"What if we don't change back and never know what happened to us and how we turned? What if we turn into REAL cats! I'm….scared..." I said the last part quietly but Duncan heard me.

"That's not going to happen Gwen, we'll find out what happens trust me…" he said and hugged me (cat way…) and fell asleep next to me, sadly I didn't know are tails were gone. The next day waking up at 7 in the morning was pretty easy for some reason and we ditched Harold's place and went to find D.J.

"Maybe we should have asked Harold which way before we left…" I said after we took are 18th turn.

"Who cares I'm sure he's around here somewhere" Duncan said and right when he said that I saw D.J throwing a football at someone.

"Hey look! It's him!" I said and Duncan turned to look the direction I was looking.

"Geoff's there too" Duncan said and we both ran over there without me when I finally snuck up there D.J was picking up Duncan and scratching his head while he was purring. I sighed and ran over and started rubbing against Geoff's leg and he picked me up.

"Where do you think they came from?" He asked but D.J. didn't seem to care he was too busy petting Duncan. Duncan then meowed and let D.J. scratch his head some more.

"And look at the colors!" D.J. finally said paying attention to Duncan's fur as Geoff paid attention to mine.

"Hey D.J. do you mind not messing up my fur I just styled it this morning" Duncan said calming

"Oh yeah sorry Duncan" and was fixing his fur until it finally hit him that he was talking to a cat. D.J. then screamed and dropped Duncan.

"Hey! Man calm down" Duncan said and turned to D.J.

"You're… talking to me?!" D.J. Said in a high pitch voice which made Geoff laugh

"You got the weird cat D.J.!" he said still laughing until I looked up at him.

"You're telling me who takes that long styling fur!" I said and Geoff then threw me to a wall and screamed. And the last thing I remember is someone yelling my name.

"Come on Gwen WAKE UP" The voice yelled and I slowly opened my eyes to see Duncan's face.

"Duncan…?" I said but then realized something…Duncan…it's his FACE. His human FACE.

"Yes Gwen it's me! Duncan! And I Love you so much!" he said hugging me

"What….?" I said and then someone or thing pulled me Down a long and dark hallway full of masks on the wall laughing as a fell. I tried to scream as loud as I can but I couldn't all it was that came out of my voice was bubbles and when they popped they would scream. I then fell in a room which I came to see Trent's face. "Trent…?" I said and then beside him was Courtney and they were kissing in front of me "No! Stop!" I screamed but then turned to see a mirror in front of me and all I saw was a blue cat staring back and laughing as it ran I then got up and went through the mirror and chased the cat. As it was still laughing and running away as I ran through a door I was in a black and white checkered dress with black high socks and Mary Jane shoes on my hair was longer than usual and I had a bow in it. "What…" I said to myself and then started to run again, I ran as fast as I could and as long as I could but stopped to see another mirror and it had a blue cat there laying there unconscious with a black and green cat and Geoff and D.J. around me.

I then began to bang on the glass….as hard as I could and still it didn't make a crack I then took off my shoe and threw it making the glass have a big crack in the glass. I then took of the other shoe and threw it which made it break and suck me in and let me float… just float…

(A/N okay this is confusing so I did the dream voice in italics and normal Gwen in normal.)

_Gwen….oh Gwen… you need to wake up now…_

What why! Who are you?

_I'm you Gwen…. I'm dream Gwen call me DG_

Well DG where am I? And why am I like this?

_Answers will come Gwen but right now you need to wake up…wake up….wake up_

"WAKE UP" a loud voice said and I flutter my eyes open…

_**Hehehe that was a long one! Yay I'm proud of myself! And that must be really confusing…. Anyways! Shout outs!**_

_**Reviewers: Nyx811  
thegothchick67  
Nursediva001**_

_**Review next time and I'll shout out! Well until next time! *Magic poof and shows up with a banana***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please don't skip the ending A/N! it's REALLY IMPORTANT!  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nah.**_

As I opened my eyes and sat up Duncan sighed and hit me in the back of the head with his paw.

"Stupid don't scare us like that we thought you were dead" He said as I stood up and death stared at Geoff

"Thanks a lot Geoff." I said in a hiss and Geoff just chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. And looked away.

"So how did this happen?" D.J. asks picking me up and looking very closely at us. Duncan then explained everything to us and how we were pretty sure Cody did it and that were looking for him. D.J. then explained to us that the only person who does live close to him is Heather and there hours away from here.

"Well great were stuck like this for a while!" Duncan yelled.

"Call down Duncan! I'm sure it won't take that long to find him! And we don't even know if it is really him! So we should go ahead and find out other things." I said trying to calm down Duncan.

"And what if it doesn't work! Don't forget we're on a time limit!" He said and ran down the street without saying anything else. I yelled for him and said goodbye to Geoff and D.J. and chased after him.

"Duncan! Wait up!" I yelled for him as I finally caught up to him as I was out of breath. He looked the other way and sat down and sighed

"I just….want to go back to my normal life…" He started "My normal life….with my crazy girlfriend and picking and geeks… I want to go back to hating you and everyone else…" he said

I sighed "Geez thanks…. And we will trust me I want to go back to normal too. But right now we need to work together and figure this out." I said and sat down next to him

"Thanks..." Duncan said quietly and thought I couldn't hear. "If it makes you feel better you're not a TOTAL brat…" He said and looked at me with a smirk.

"And you're not a total wannabe punk...(A/N badam tsk)" I said nudging him. He nudge me back with a smirk and I laughed and then stood up

"Well come on we got people to find" I said and Duncan was about to stand up a when a net flow over us and we heard a laugh.

"I finally found you!" the voice said and we looked over to see a face that I hated a lot.

Trent….

_**Yeah I know it's a short chapter I know but I wanted to ask a question and I wanna know if it would be a good idea**_ _**I was going to make Duncan and Gwen get along a lot and they turn back to human BUT there still under the curse and have cat ears and a tail and then whenever they fight they turn back to cats it might be a stupid idea or a good one I don't know! But PLEASE tell me what you think about it in a PM or a Review thanks! See you next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: Nah.**_

"Ugh now stalker boyfriend is here" Duncan groaned in a whisper as we tried to stay out of the bag. Trent then threw us in a bag where it was dark and we heard the engine run.

"We must be in the trunk" I said as I tried to get free while Duncan tried on the other side but when something slide into us in made us both blackout.

"Wakey wakey…." A voice said nudging me. I moaned softly and opened my eyes slowly when I saw Trent's face in mine. I jumped up quickly but pulled on something and looked back to see I was chained to something and I was wearing a collar around my neck.

"What…" I said and looked around to see I was in a room with no one but Trent I turned to him and hissed.

"Now, now you don't have to hiss I already know you're special so why don't you say something... I already know Duncan is one but who are you…" Trent ask picking me up. I was about to say something to him but someone started yelling in the other room, Trent then cursed under his breath and put me down and ran out of the room. I sat there looking for a way out trying to find a key or something to break the collar anywhere. But sadly I saw nothing, Trent then came back in and was bleeding on his cheek. He wiped away and then looked at me.

"Well do you have anything to say?" Trent said and I looked at him and hissed again and he just shook his head. And picked me up and started shaking.

"Duncan seems to talk but what about you? Huh?! Talk!" he yelled

"I don't think she likes that Elvis." Someone said behind him Trent dropped me and turned around to see a cat.

"How did you get out..." Trent yelled at him

"I have my ways" Duncan said and then winked at me. "I think it's time we should leave so why don't you unhook her and will just leave." He said

Trent laughed and picked up Duncan throwing him in a cage. "You had a chance to leave and you didn't you just had to be a hero and save her." Duncan then stiffed a laugh.

"Superman's a hero, The Flash is a hero, Duncan is NOT a hero." He said and started ramming himself into the gate of the cage.

"So then why did you come back?" Trent asked

"Because she told me we would get through this TOGETHER and I'm not letting her break that!" Duncan yelled and rammed into the door again "She's the only one who's BEEN there!" Duncan yelled and ramming into the gate on more time before finally breaking it. He stood up wobbly and looked over at Trent

"So if you calling it 'saving her' then yeah. I'm saving her" he said looking over at me. Trent laughed

"You have NO ONE! Courtney is now YOUR ex! And Gwen HATES you! You're alone Duncan! With no one!" Trent said laughing at him

"No, that's not true Trent. You're the one Gwen hates" I said looking at Trent "Gwen is okay with Duncan." I said and all of a sudden everything became smoky and hard to breathe so we all fainted. (A/N everyone's fainting in this chapter….sorry) like the first time I woke up I heard screaming.

"Duncan….are we normal now…" I asked sitting up and felt a chain on my wrist and thank god I was in clothes. I unbutton the collar and went to see Duncan. When I ran in I saw he was in a white skull shirt with lose black tie and black jeans with white vans he had his hands on his head.

"What?" I asked and noticed something behind him…a tail… he had a tail…he slowly raised his hands from his head and saw to cat ears… I then turn to look in the mirror to see me wearing a short blue dress with black flowers on it with a black ruffle at the bottom. With black fishnets and ankle black boots. And once again a bow in my long hair. I had blue cat ears that stood up and a blue tail.

"Now where half human half cat!" Duncan yelled at me

I looked at him sighed "This means were still under this spell or whatever this is!" I said and walked out of the room "Come on. Now we can drive."

_**I have no idea where I'm taking this story….REVIEW!...please**_


End file.
